This invention relates to electrode shields; and more particularly, to an electrode shield that provides protection against the breakage of fragile electrodes without interfering with the functioning of the electrodes.
In some monitoring and/or measuring procedures electrodes having a fragile part or parts are utilized. For example, in PH measurements, fragile glass electrodes are often utilized. In use, such a fragile electrode is exposed to many hazards which frequently result in breakage of the electrode, requiring costly replacement and delay of operations. For example in making PH measurements, the electrode may be exposed to hard particles that are accelerated in the media due to stiring or the like. These hard particles can, and often do, strike the fragile part or parts of the electrode with sufficient force to break the electrode.
In order to protect such fragile electrodes some form of shield is required. However, the shield must be so designed and constructed that the shield does not interfere with the operation of the electrode. This invention provides an electrode shield that minimizes the hazards to which fragile electrodes are exposed during use without interfering with the operation of the electrode.